1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a seamless gutter as it is being formed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When gutters for collecting rain water from the roofs of new or existing houses are installed, seamless gutters are often used. With these types of gutters, the installation procedure is normally for the installer to take his truck to the job site and form the seamless gutter there. Typically, the installer has a gutter roll forming machine in the back of his truck into which he feeds a strip of sheet metal off a coil. The roll forming machine forms the flat strip into the cross section of the gutter in a continuous operation to any desired length. For example, gutters of this type may typically be formed up to 250-300 feet long, and are only limited in length by the length of the flat strip. Such gutter forming operations and machines are well known.
As the roll formed gutter is fed out the back of the truck as it is being formed, it quickly reaches a length at which it cannot support itself. Previously, a tripod type support was used to support the gutter as it was fed out the back of the truck. The tripod type support was stood on the ground and had a lubricious surface over which the gutter slid as the gutter traveled past the support. This means of supporting the gutter as it was being formed was generally acceptable but required periodic moving of the support as the length of gutter out the back of the truck increased. Thus, a need exists for a better method for supporting a seamless gutter as it is being formed.